MechSaga
by stargazer3148
Summary: Clement has just lost his family and discovered a new power. How will Clement survive against the Gnosis? How will Clement ever get Lyndsey's love? Read to find out...
1. The Present

MechSaga Chapter 1: Clement (The chapter title matches that person's point of view)  
  
I think it was 3:49 when I came home. I just came back from practicing with my friends at the band room. It was really cold today. Although I have never felt how cold snow felt like, but I swear today was as cold as any snowy day. I was mad at my mom and my Jake because they went to work today. Jake was my brother. It was my birthday! At least I try not to go to school on their birthdays. It wasn't fair. They didn't even try to get away from work. I went upstairs into my dark room. I went into my room and turned on the lights. "Surprise!" my friends called out. "Hey guys!" I called back. Lyndsey, James, Katie, and Joelle were here for my birthday. I look at them weird. Out of no where I said "What? No cake?" We all started to laugh. "Clement, you fat boy." James said in a jokingly way. "Let's open the presents Clement!" Lyndsey said. I really liked Lyndsey, I just didn't know if she liked me back. I headed toward the presents sitting on the ground. I picked up Lyndsey's present first. It was a new skateboard. "Thanks, Lyndsey." I next opened James' present next. He gave me a T-shirt that looked like his shirt, but different color. "Thanks James". Katie gave me 2 passes to the 50-cent concert, and Joelle gave me the Starcraft: Ghost game. "Thanks guys, for my presents" I said. They all said different versions of "your welcome". I opened my brother's present. It was an antique box with a green, clear, half ball attached to the cover, just like the one in Jumanji. It also came with a gun. "A gun?" Katie asked. "Who gets a gun for a birthday present?" Joelle awnsered about 7 seconds later. "In this case his brother does." Joelle said. I ignored the gun and their comments and opened the box. There were 5 necklaces, each has a has a gem. 2 were blue and silver, two were pink and blue, and 2 has green and silver on it. "That smells," Lyndsey said "Almost as bad as James' shoes.". "Hey!" James said. We each picked up a necklace and looked at it. On the green ball thingy on top of the box, it said "GIVE A NECKLACE TO 4 OF YOUR CLOSES FRIENDS". James retardedly said, "Do I look good in it?" I laughed. All of a sudden I hear a door slam. I stood up. That was far louder than any door slam my brother can do. I picked up the handgun, and told my friends "Can you guys wait for a second? I'm going to go downstairs." They continued to chat while I closed the door and went down the steps. I heard my brother and other guys yelling. I crept down the stairs against the cold wall. It still smells like fresh paint, although we painted it a while ago. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a bunch of black suited guys and my brother. "I don't have your stupid necklaces. The ones you claim that has 5 necklaces, all a different gem, and can morph you." Morph you? How can you shift form from a necklace? At that sudden moment, I saw one of the guys take out a gun! I felt a sudden shock through my body, like needles through my whole body. "We know you're lying." He opened fire on my brother! My brother fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I quickly moved to the side and shot them. A guy fell down on our chairs next to the dining room. The others that were in the same room opened fire on me, too. I hid for cover and tried to attack. No hope. They've cornered me. At that sudden moment, my mom came home. "Hello?" she asked, not knowing that those guys were there. She opened the door and screamed. Another guy, the taller one, opened fire on her. She went down. "Holy shit," I whispered. I know that my brother and my mom just got shot and I didn't help them. I was scared. I ran upstairs as they checked stayed in position. I opened the door quietly so they wouldn't hear me go upstairs. I quickly said to the others, "Guys, there are like 4 guys downstairs who killed my mom and my brother." They all looked at me weird, as if I was making a joke. "Are you serious?" Joelle asked. " I'm dead serious" I quickly replied. I looked at Lyndsey. "Do you believe me?" I asked her. Lyndsey really didn't know what to say anymore. "What are we suppose to do?" she said after a while. James said, "Clement doesn't lie, do you?" I had to think. What can we use for a weapon? There was only one handgun, but. "I got it!" They suddenly looked at me. "What's the plan?" Katie asked. I tried to quickly explain it, "The guys downstairs were looking for my birthday present from my brother. They claim it can change your form." "Into what?" Joelle asked. "I don't know, but that's our only weapon right now." I said. "Please guys, believe me." They all got up. "What do we do?" James asked. I had to think. Where was a good place to hide? I know! "There's an old cave near the lake at the end of the abandoned gas station. James should know where it is, and so should Lyndsey." I explained. "I'll meet you down there ASAP." I looked around. "Here, take this." I handed them the box with all the gems. "Now go." They all left out the window, safely landing on a bush. I was now all alone. I could hear them walking up the steps. They slammed open the door across from my room. They searched it. No necklace. They came toward this door. They slammed it open as if they were frustrated. One person tried to open the door. I raised my gun and took aim. The shorter one of the leftover 3 came in. I fired at him. He fell to the ground while the other fatter one rushed out. I knew I couldn't do anything much anymore, so I rushed out of the window towards the old abandoned gas station. I ran across the streets as if someone was stalking me. But they were. They were about 2 blocks away from me. I ran into the gas station and hid. The two ran past the bush. I had no chance. If I didn't kill them now, they would forever stalk me. I opened fire on both of those gray-suited people. They both fell down to a limestone sidewalk with a crimson faucet leaking out of them. I ran towards the lake and then towards the cave. I entered the cave. It was much darker than the last time I've seen it. "Lyndsey?" I asked as it echoed throughout the cave. I walked farther down the cave. I could feel the heat from me bouncing off the cave walls. It was really hot. I reached an area with ancient writing on the walls. I saw the rest of the group. "Clement," James yelled. "I thought you were going to be here sooner." I was nervous. "I'm really slow for my age." They sort of laughed, but I almost never got any laughs from my jokes. "Can you read it?" Lyndsey asked. "I don't know." I said. I slowly walked up to it. It had pictures of people, holding the necklaces that look like ours. The pictures continue as they find this big Grey stone. They put their necklaces on it. I tried to explain it. "I guess we have to find big Grey stone with slots on it. I looked around the cave and saw the same looking stone with the slots on it. " That's it guys. That's where we're supposed to put our gems. Give it to me, and I'll put it in." They all detached their necklaces and gave it to me. Everybody watched as I got closer to the stone. I put the gems in the slots of the stones. I decided this. I made the call. I just chose our path. After I put in the gems, I backed away. Suddenly, bright blue light started shooting out of the ancient writing. I made the wrong choice. 


	2. The Endless Glow

Mechsaga Chapter 2: Lyndsey  
  
The Blue flash of light blinded me for a moment. How could this be happening? How could our lives change within a 2-hour period? This was weird. "What the world?" I said. I heard Clement yell as he covered me from the danger as Katie and Joelle hid for cover and James hid behind a boulder. "Watch out!" Clement yelled. He covered me just as the rocks fell and were about to fall on me. He got pounded with rocks and both of us collapsed. I landed on him as he tried to protect me as much as we could. I think he liked me, but I'm not sure if he did. The rocks stopped falling as the blue light dimmed out. There Clement sat, all bleeding and dirty. We all came out and tried to help him out. He eventually got to his feet. "Thank you." I said thankfully. He replied "No problem." as he got up. Joelle asked, "Are you okay?" after he started walking. He walked up to the stone as James was trying to convince him to stop. "Damn it, Clement. Stop!" He said, but Clement ignored. James was his best friend, but once he puts his mind to it, he doesn't stop 'till he's done. He stood over the boulder with all the gems. "They're ready. The hieroglyphics match the events that just happened. All that's left is for us to morph into our own Mechs." Clement explained. I ignored him because I was daydreaming, about Jason. Wondering if I'll ever get out. At that point, Joelle put on a necklace and put her fingers on the back of it. She started transforming, into a robot! She stood up 6 feet taller in a pinkish-blue metal. She was tall, but I can't say that because she's always taller than we are. She held a large beam rifle in her hands. What the heck? she said from thought speak. We couldn't hear her from the robot, but we could hear her from our mind. "What happened?" I asked. "She changed form," Clement said, "Into a Mech." Clement grabbed his necklace and put it on. He started growing, only about 5 inches. He had a bluish-silver metal on him with a beam sword and a double beam rifle on his back. He looked much stronger than how Joelle looked. Cool. Clement said. I just noticed something. The color of the gems matches the color of the Mechs. Mine was the same color as Clement's necklace, so I tried mine out. I changed faster than the others did. I was bluer than I was silver. Katie and James didn't want to try out their mechs, so they just took it and put it into their backpacks. We started to de-morph from our Mechs. I came back to my form and quickly took off the necklace. I put in my baby blue backpack and went to go talk to Joelle and Katie. "How come this is happening to us?" Katie asked. I shrugged and said, "I don't know." Joelle glanced at Clement. I think Clement set this up. You know, killing his brother and stuff. Joelle thought spoke to us. I didn't, Clement thought spoke while he was talking to James. Why would I kill the only couple people that I loved? I looked at him. He looked at me when he was talking to James. His face saddened and turned around to continue to talk to James. Sorry, Clement. I thought spoke back to him. No reply. I think he was mad at us for accusing him that he killed his own family. I didn't say anything. I turned around and continued to talk to Joelle and Katie. The subject drifted from our conversation. James and Clement went further down the tunnel. We decided to follow. I felt bad for accusing Clement that he killed his own family. They already had their backpacks on and started walking deeper into the cave. None of us said anything to Clement, not even James. But wait, I can hear something, I could hear Clement thought speaking to James. I don't know if they're my best friends anymore, he whispered to James. Just give them time. , James said. Time? What time? They think that I would kill my own parents. I'm not that low. , Clement said. I wish we never brought up this subject. I wish I didn't feel this bad. They started talking out loud again. Clement had an angry look on his face. That was the first time I've ever seen him this angry. "I wished I never moved to this area, James. You're my only friend here. Everyone else just seems to be my friend, but they aren't." Clement said. "Don't worry Clement, I'm still here for you." He put his hand on his shoulder since they were best friends." All of us listened while they talked and walked. Walked? As a matter of fact, where are we? "Where are we going?" I asked. Clement glared at us and turned away. James turned around and said, "We're going to find another way out." James wasn't mad at us but Clement was. I tried to cheer him up by standing next to him and hold his hand. He turned around and looked at me. "I'm not your boyfriend," he said calmly, "Jason is." That's the first time I've ever heard him say that. He slipped his hand away from mine. This is bad. He didn't even want to hold my hand. But he was right, I'm not his girlfriend. "I'm sorry," Joelle said, "I'm sorry that I accused you for killing your own parents. "Me too." Katie said. I was surprised that they would actually have the guts to say sorry. "I'm also sorry, Clement" I said. He didn't turn around, but he thought spoke, Apology accepted. . We continued and found this exit, blocked by boulders. "You guys just wait on the side while me and Clement clear out the boulders." James said. We agreed as we sat down. Our feet were tired from walking, but imagine how exhausted Clement and James might be. I now think differently from Clement, he does work harder to protect others.At that moment, we saw light come out of the boulders. They got it open! 


	3. The Flight

MechSaga Chapter 3: James  
  
We finally got out of that old cave. It may have took us about, I don't know, an ETERNITY to get this through, but we finally got out. Clement looked all dead and beat up, his shirt was torn, and there was dirt all over his face and he had scratches and bruises everywhere. I'm talking everywhere! He was talking about science when we were working. Can you believe how boring that is?  
We got out of that cave as fast we could. It was hot and it smelled in there. I'm glad I'll be able to see my girlfriend once more. "I have to go back to my house," Clement said, "To see my family once more." I looked at him. He was my best friend and I was his. I couldn't leave him behind. "I'll come, too. My house is only 2 blocks away." I said. Everybody else didn't want to come to the house, after what happened. Lyndsey didn't say anything, but she was thought speaking to us, Suprisingly this came from Lyndsey's mouth. Everyone agreed, except Clement. Clement asked. I think he was day dreaming, about Lyndsey. He replied. Clement and I left towards his house as Lyndsey and the rest of the group went to Joelle's house. I entered the dead abandoned house through the backdoor with Clement. I Clement said. I, I said. We slowly walked towards the living room. It was disgusting. On the ground there were crimson puddles. Jake's body and his mom's body laid across the floor, next to that other guy's body. Clement searched that other guy's body for a while. I asked. I'm looking for ammo. I need it for my handgun, just incase something happens. He said. After he was done mourning over his family's loss, we called the police. Clement thought yelled. No questions asked. I ran. I ran like the wind I looked back to see if Clement was keeping up. He was already at my speed. Bonk. Like George of the Jungle I ran right into that lamp. I totally didn't see that streetlights there. I fell back and I hit the ground. Clement came back and helped me up as we started running again. His backyard was like a jungle. There were bugs, plants, and other animals blocking your path. We ran through the plants that were standing in our way. As we hit the street, the police were coming towards the house. We quickly crossed the street before they arrived at the house. He shouted silently. We kept running. I kept going and made it over the fence with a jump. Clement came right behind me. He jumped over the fence. I heard something hit the fence. I turned around. Clement got stuck in the fence! "RUN!! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!!!" he shouted this time. I just heard something.a person! It was Raymond!! "Who's out there? Go get um Butcher!" He shouted. A seriously fast Bulldog came running down at Clement!! I ran and helped him untie his shoelaces and we ran. We ran like there was no tomorrow, but the Bulldog was basically faster than we were! I shouted. He shouted as the Bulldog caught up. I asked, Clement was getting tired; I could feel my legs dying. Clement said, He started transforming into his bluish silver Mech that he used before. I started to transform into my greenish silver mech. Our gems glowed a bright color as we transformed. I was too scared and I closed my eyes. I started to get taller. I could feel every movement that the transformation used. I could feel the double scythe I was holding. I opened up my eyes. I was about 6 feet taller and Clement only grew a foot! Clement said. I said. I got ready to take off on this Bulldog. Clement yelled. I flew into the air like the bird to the wind. We flew high, higher than airplanes fly. We flew over my house. I had a feeling all of this was going to happen, I just didn't know when. We kept flying until we reached Joelle's house. We slowly hovered down to Katie's house like 5 feet in the air. We demorphed and we fell. I thought 5 feet wasn't high until we hit the ground. "OW! My back." I said. I saw Clement knocking on Joelle's door already. Joelle opens the door. "Hey Joelle." Clement greeted her, "Look, can we come in?" She nodded. We went in. 


	4. Talking with Friends

Mechsaga Chapter 4: Joelle Talking with friends  
Clement and James stepped into my house. We were just done talking about how they're like best friends and how they help each other out. We went up into my room where we were talking. They sat down on the couch as we sat on the floor.  
Clement said with great depression, Clement looked like he was about to go cry in front of the whole world, it's not like he hasn't done that before, but it was sad.  
I asked him.  
James said. He looked kind of sad, too. Maybe it was because of Clement. Maybe he was sad that Clement's family died. Whatever it was, it changed into a lost kind of look. he said. Everyone turned and looked at him. He said. Everyone stared at James as if he was crazy  
"Gnoisis?" Lyndsey asked. "What is a Gnoisis?"  
"A strange race of aliens that is on the verge of extinction." James replied.  
"How do you know this?" Katie asked.  
"A feeling," James said. "I kind of just got it, it just came to me".  
  
"So why are they after me?" Clement asked. I was still in shock of how does James know this stuff.  
"They're here for the necklace." James said.  
"Well, they can have it. It's not worth losing my family for." He took off his necklace and put it on the table.  
"Why do they need the morphing necklaces for?" I asked.  
"They need it so they can destroy military bases and take our weapons. They already have 3 much more powerful Mechs than ours." James explained.  
"So let me get this straight," Lyndsey said, "The alien race called the Gnoisis are here for the necklaces so they can take over our military bases?"  
"Yeah, basically." James said  
"Then how did Clement's brother get a hold of those necklaces?"  
"He found it at a base in California." Clement said.  
"How do you know this stuff, Clement?" Katie asked them.  
"My brother told me this morning.which reminds me, what time is it?" Clement asked.  
I looked at the clock and said "About 8:00."  
"Damn it," Clement said, "I still have to find a place to sleep at."  
"Sorry Clement but tonight my cousins are sleeping over at my house." James said.  
"I'm not a good friend of Katie's or Joelle so I can't ask them." Clement said with a sigh.  
"You can sleep over at my house." Lyndsey said softly. I knew Lyndsey didn't like him like him, but Clement liked Lyndsey a lot. I guess she was either being nice or she had feelings for him. I don't which one she was feeling right now, but she was being really nice. I heard something, I think it was thought-speak. But from who?  
James whispered.  
Clement whispered back. I could only hear this because I sat right next to them. I sat back and closed my eyes. I did this to pretend that I was sleeping so I could listen to them.  
I Clement said as he puts his hands on his face.  
James whispered back at him.  
Clement whispered as he took his hands off his face. James put his hand on his shoulder and they smiled at each other. At that moment the doorbell rang. I ran to go get the door. I opened it up and it was..  
"Hi Joelle, can I come in?" Jason asked.  
"Sure." I said. He came inside and we all went upstairs. He entered the room and everyone greeted him. Clement was playing with his necklace.  
"Hey Jason" Clement said as he sat next to him. It seems as if he had found something on his necklace.  
"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked as he sat next to Lyndsey and held her hand.  
"We're going throu-" Katie was interrupted.  
"Jason, can we trust you to keep something and to only use in need?" Clement asked  
"Yeah, of course. But why?" Jason replied.  
"Here, hold on to this." Clement gave him a reddish silver necklace. He held it out to him carefully.  
"What is it?" Jason asked.  
"It's a morphing necklace from Clement's brother. He found it at a base in California." James told him  
"Are you serious? Are you guys lying to me?" Jason asked.  
"I'm dead serious, my family died because of this. If you help us.you can help everybody." Clement said.  
"Sure." Jason said with caution.  
It was a silent time as James and Clement tried to explain to Jason about what was happening. We went to play Mario Party 4 next to them. "That's it?" Jason said.  
"And one more thing," Clement said, "There is a time stopping button, but I didn't try it yet. It was supposed to transport all of us into a world. a world where all you can see are teammates and white light."  
Everyone stared at him. We stared at him as if he had the Plague. I stared at him and then I looked on my necklace looking for that button. I found a tiny button that is smaller than a dime. Is this it? Is this the button that will transport me to another world? I had to find out. I pressed the button. A flash blinded me an my friends. 


	5. The TimeSpace Portal

Mechsaga  
  
Chapter 5: Jason  
  
The Time-Space Portal  
  
I didn't know what just happened. A flash of light blinded us as we felt the ground disappear below us. I tried to find some ground but I couldn't find it. I was scared. I was way too scared, but I had to protect Lyndsey.  
"Lyndsey!" I called out.  
"Jason!" Lyndsey called back as she grabbed my hand. I held hers as tight and I pulled her to me and hugged her and she hugged me back. The light finally came to an end and we started to see the sky. We fell onto the ground.at a middle school we all used to go to. I think the name was.  
"Moanalua Middle School," Clement said "Our old school." Strange, Clement always seems to be the leader of our group. He explained on what's happening to me, he gave me my necklace, he made me promise, and he always helps me. I wonder if he knew why this happened to him.  
I asked. Wait! What the heck was that? I started to freak out.  
Lyndsey said,   
James said.  
Katie suggested.  
we all agreed.  
We eventually split up to do our own thing. I went with Lyndsey walking around. Joelle and Katie started to walk towards the band room and James and Clement went to the old soccer field. We walked up to Ms. Nakano's room. I went to go open the door to see if it was locked since this was Lyndsey and my favorite class. I turned the knob to see if it was locked or not.  
It wasn't.  
We opened the door and went inside. It was still running with AC and it still had all those teen health pictures inside. It was nice feeling to be back again.  
Lyndsey said.  
I gave her my shirt She smiled at me and put the shirt on the table. She walked up to me. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. We started to lean towards each other and we kissed. I froze. She was just too beautiful and so nice and gentle and soft that made me want to do this again.  
But I couldn't.  
I Lyndsey said out of nowhere.  
I I said silently. She looked down.  
she asked.  
I said.  
We started to look around and stuff, searching for weapons for ourselves. We need it cause, you know, now having this gem that can transform us. I don't buy it yet, but I trust Clement and Jason.  
Lyndsey asked.  
I replied.  
  
I I replied. Out of the blue Katie's voice came out.  
She shouted.  
I Lyndsey shouted. In this group I was the shyest one. I didn't call back like Lyndsey did. I started to walk towards the door when all of a sudden Lyndsey pulled me back by my hand. She stared into my eyes as she started to lean towards me. I started to lean toward her too. And then. and then. and then we kissed. We closed our eyes as we were kissing. And then I heard the door open.  
Clement came in as we were kissing. We immediately stopped. James came in with Katie and Joelle. They made ooing sounds. But I couldn't help noticing the look on Clement's face. He had a nasty look that said "How can you do this to me?" all over it. He glared at me as the rest were looking at us. He then glared at both of us as a tiny tear came out.  
James said silently after looking at Clement. Like miserable soldiers walking their death march to the frontline, they walked out slouching slowly. They slammed the door behind them. Katie and Joelle came over to us.  
Lyndsey asked.  
Joelle replied.  
Katie said as she put her hand on her shoulder. I ignored them and ran out the door. I tried to follow James without them seeing me. They went to the back of the Band building. I hid behind a bush as I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
Clement whispered.  
James said.   
I Clement said angrily.  
James explained.  
I Clement said. James laughed.  
James asked him as he laughed. Soon they were both laughing. I wanted to laugh too, but I was supposed to be sneaking up on them. They started to walk to Ms.Nakano's room. I all of a sudden caught up with them.  
I said.  
James replied.  
Clement said.  
I said, I didn't mean to kiss her. at least not in front of you.   
Clement said.  
I said.  
James asked.  
I said.  
Clement said.  
I said back.  
We got to her room and we got ready to morph back to our time. 


	6. The Surprise

Mechsaga  
  
Chapter 6: Katie The Surprise  
  
After about 10 minutes, all thee boys came back and got ready to get out of this time warp. We were talking about how we shouldn't tell the boys about how Lyndsey might like Jarett, and how we think Jason is cute. Well, maybe except for Lyndsey.  
James asked as Clement took off his necklace. Jason was ready to go.  
Clement said. He got ready to press the button when all of a sudden. BOOOM! The roof above us exploded and it collapsed all over us. Jason covered Lyndsey while James covered me. I didn't see where Joelle and Clement went. We were all trying to dig out of the mess we just went through. We all dug out except for Joelle and Clement.  
James explained.  
Jason said.  
Lyndsey asked.  
I I said.   
James explained,   
Lyndsey said trying to make me feel better. I finally nodded my head and we got up.  
Jason asked us. We all nodded and put our hand on our necklaces and felt the power come to us. I could feel it. I could feel my legs expanding, getting harder, becoming into pinkish silver metal. My arms were expanding too. I felt an armor plate covering my chest and back. My head was being covered with a metal helmet. The last thing I felt was my left hand holding a laser shield and a beam rifle in my right. I was truly transformed..I was a mech. We all stood up nice and proud over towering the roof. WE started to walk off the building and on to the asphalt on the ground where the parking was. We stood at the parking lot waiting for the Gnoisis. A flying ship in the air came roaring slowly in front of us where we were standing. We stood there lined up in a row. From left to right, it was James standing in the front, and then it was Jason, Lyndsey, and me. Lyndsey said. James said, He scornfully said this to her. She said. He said. He turned back around to face the Gnoisis. He raised his Beamscythe and blasted off towards it. I watched as he walked into the wrath of the Gnoisis. Jason ran up and blasted into the sky with ease. Lyndsey watched and ran after him yelling . I soon followed them into the sky. It was fast good feeling. I was so high, but this was no time to have fun. I started to catch up with the group as they kept on moving. We got really close to the ship. I was afraid but James and Jason looked as if they didn't have any fear. As if they were going to avenge Clement's death. They went for the ship with the utmost confidence. James raised his beamscythe and boosted toward the ship and sent his scythe digging into that ship. It was amazing. I raised my beam rifle and opened fire on those idiots who killed Clement and Joelle. Jason ordered. we said with depression and nervouseness. Me and Jason blasted off and landed behind a building as gun turrets from the ship and other mechs that came out fired at us. James took his scythe and took out several mechs as Lyndsey took out her double beam rifles and started to destroy those mechs like crazy. Jason was on the look out for me. His goal was to cover me while I destroyed other mechs with my beam rifle. This made me nervous. I never killed anyone before. Jason asked. I replied back to him, he asked. I nodded my head and we flew into the sky. Jason unleashed his deathscythe. I was afraid he was going to hit me, so I kept my distance. We approached the battlefield and Jason swung his beamscythe around destroying several mechs at a time. I held my breath. I took out my rifle and opened fire at the ship. The ship was impacted by such a blow that the nose of the ship started to sink. James yelled out. Lyndsey said to Katie.  
  
Jason was to distracted from the battle. He was trying to kill these guys. He was going crazy. I guess he was trying to avenge his death.or was he? 


	7. Ground Zero

Mechsaga  
  
Chapter 7: Joelle Ground Zero  
I felt like a ton of wide ass elephants landed on me. I tried to get up. Hopeless. I was stuck between long pieces of cement and concrete. We were caved in from under the heap of concrete. Clement was still holding me after trying to protect me from the explosion. He was holding me from the waist and I holding him from wrapping my arms around his chest. Luckily we were still alive.  
He asked.  
I replied. He grabbed my hand and looked at it. It was swollen because of the cement she landed on. He rubbed it slowly against my palm.  
He asked as he continued to slowly rub it.  
I said. I think I was starting to have feelings for him, but I wasn't sure. Clement was one of my best friends, why would I like him?  
And then it came to me. I'm starting to like him because no one has ever done this for me before. So I guess it wasn't the hormones. He started to rub it, as if he was giving me a massage. It was very thoughtful.  
I said.  
  
Luckily I don't have a crush on him, or do I? I don't know. I got up and tried to push the roof above us. Didn't work. This was hopeless. I heard gun firing from a distance and from that moment I knew that all of our friends were fighting their brains out.  
I shouted.  
Clement tried to think of a way to get out. I got it! Transform into Mechs! He grabbed h is necklace and started the transformation. I watched as he started to transform into a Mech.  
he told me. I grabbed onto him. He was only like 2 inches taller than I was. He bent his knees slightly and then.and then.  
We flew into the air out of that building in the blink of an eye.  
I shouted in awe as we flew into the air. We were like a hundred feet in the air. It was amazing. I started to giggle.  
Clement asked.  
I awnsered back. I was starting to think about what would happen if we didn't get out of here. But now, I'm so glad that we're out of that ditch.  
He called out. They all turned and looked. He got ready to transfer back to the real world. They all flew quickly from the enemy flying Gnoisis and got near us. He quickly pressed the button and we left.  
Bright flashes of blue and White blinded our eyes. We seemed to be falling down through a hole that leads continuously into the ground. The light was too blinding that we were left speechless. We hit the bed like a sack of potatoes. Bouncing up and down. Clement rolled off while the others lied flat on the bed, still. I got up and started to roll around off the bed.  
"Is everyone ok?" Clement asked. Everyone nodded but Lyndsey. "Are you ok Lyndsey, 'cause you're not saying anything."  
"Yeah.I'm alright." She answered back a minute after.  
"You sure?" Jason asked. She nodded slowly We all decided it's almost time to go home. Clement decided not to go to Lyndsey's house. He decided that he would be going to find a friend's house somewhere in the neighborhood. He walked downstairs speechless. Amazingly, he didn't have to go through any of the fighting, but he's still dazed.dazed by this whole situation. Before he left, he took out the box he had received from his brother. He wasn't talking, but he took it out.  
"There seems to be another message on the box.a different one." He said quietly. We all crowded around him. We all silently read the message to ourselves and all gained a hint of fear. The message read "YOU HAVE NOW GAINED THE POWER TO MORPH AND GIVE THE POWER TO SOMEONE ELSE OUTSIDE OF THE CIRCLE BY HOLDING THEIR PALM OVER THIS GREEN CIRCLE.BUT BEWARE, FOR SOMETHING HORRIBLE WILL HAPPEN.AND THE LOSS OF THE GREATEST WARRIOR IN YOUR GROUP WILL BE LOST.". It was a creepy message. We all looked at each other in fear. Clement got scared so much he was sweating. That was the first time I've ever seen him so scared. "I have a feeling this is going to be me." Clement said with a great amount of fear. "Are you kidding me?" James asked, trying to be funny. "It said the greatest one. And trust me Clement, you aren't that great." James laughed and Clement started to smurk, but not really. But interrupting James' laughter, something came to him, giving a scare to his face. He froze for a moment, but then he shook his head and looked at us. "What if one of us dies?" he asked us seriously. We didn't answer him. Dead Silence. It was so quiet that you hear the crickets outside, playing it's Midnight Etude. And you could almost hear my next door neighbor yelling at the TV during a game. It was REALLY quiet. "I don't know." Clement answered back. "I just don't know." "It's ok," Katie answered back. "Look, I have to go." Clement said. "You don't have to walk me down Joelle." It was amazing how he knew what I was going to say.I heard the door shut behind him. "I have something to tell you guys." James said. "It's important." "What is it?" Lyndsey asked. "Promise you guys won't tell?" He asked. We all slowly shook our heads as Jason got up to stretch his legs. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "Tell us already!" I shouted louder than I intended to. "Okay." He looked scared and nervous. "Anytime now." Katie said. He nodded and sat down. James slowly started to talk. "What if I knew who was the one who was going to die?" 


	8. Jump into time

MechSaga  
  
Chapter 11: Jarrett  
  
I always thought there was going to be a day where I was going to fly..I just never thought it was going to be so soon.  
"Jarrett?!!" Clement yelled.  
"Yeah?!!" I yelled back.  
"You Okay?" He asked  
"I'm ok!!" I yelled back. At that moment, I saw ships starting to land, unloading hundreds of soldiers and artillery pouring into the city. They were high tech aliens that looked like they were from my game Starcraft. What were they called..um.the Protoss!! But they were more defensive then they were.  
"Um.are they so supposed to be here?" I asked them.  
"Oh shit." James said.  
"What?" Joelle asked him.  
"This is only their expeditionary force." Katie whispered.  
James nods. "Even if we beat this force, we will be nothing compared to the rest of the force."  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Jason asked.  
"We attack." Clement said. He thought-spoke something to Alyssa. I couldn't exactly hear what he said. After he was done, the girls took off for the ground transforming back into humans.  
"What are they doing, where are they going?" James asked.  
"They're going to protect civilians as we fight." Clement said. He sighed. "Jason and Jason go take out the air forces, me and Jarrett will take out ground forces. Jarrett, now we have to land."  
I nodded. I was brave and strong on the outside, but scared and weak on the inside.  
"Good luck." Jason said as he took off.  
"Make sure no one gets hurt ok Clement?" James said as he flew off.  
"I promise." Clement whispered nervously.  
We landed and changed back as the forces started to pour into the city.  
"We make this quick alright Clement?" I asked him. He nodded and took out his Double twin beam rifle with a scope and a switch that can change it into a Beam Scythe.  
"Take this Jarrett. Good luck." He hands it to me.  
"Thanks." I took it. "Wait what about you?"  
"I have my Double Beam swords and a AR33 Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment." He took it out. "Good luck, and don't die. I don't want Lyndsey being sad." He ran off.  
"Thanks" I said. 


	9. Who's antithroth?

MechSaga  
  
Chapter 12: Clement  
  
I ran off. I unleashed my two beam swords and powered it up. I ran after those bastards as fast as I could. Those people were not going to get away with killing my family. I jumped up and sliced the first warrior and sliced him like steak in a butcher shop he fell apart and laid on the ground oozing in blue goo. The soldiers turned back charging at me with their Psionic Blades out, charging full power. I took out my gun and opened fire on those suckers taking various enemies down at one time.  
"Eat this you fuckers." I jumped as high as I could. I was pretty high. I came down hitting both of my swords in to the ground causing a Psionic wave taking the soldiers out in a straight line. But all of a sudden, soldiers were all around me in a perfect circle. I was nervous. They had their guns out and prepared to fire on the generals mark.  
"Ready and steady men." The general called. Hmmm.I didn't know that they could speak English. Well, anyways, the general was my next target. They prepared and powered up.  
"Fire!" He yelled out and the lasers shot out at me. I ducked and all the lasers above me clashed making sparks and causing a flash explosion blinding the aliens for the moment. I tossed out a grenade at the ship, killing may warriors in that ship. The flash wore off and they prepared once more.  
"Fire!" He yelled again. They were smarter this time. They fired at different angles. The lasers once again came after me. But I had a plan. I jumped up evading the attack. The lasers went across killing their own teammates on the other side, frying their brains out. They laid dead on the streets in their oozing blue flesh and goo. It was sick.  
"Enough of this Bullshit." I unleashed my swords and went after them. I slashed out each one, keeping a tally of each one I have killed since the first Gnoisis I shot on my birthday. So far I was on #274.  
After intense slashing, hacking and massacring hundreds more, I laid on the floor holding my wound. It was an intense shot on the right part of my chest. It wasn't a big thing to me, but it stung like a motherfucker. I opened up my shirt and blood oozed out. I groaned in pain from the wound.  
"Damn." I got up and grabbed my gun. I started to run after the ship hoping someone won't see me. I was wrong. "Oh shit." Dozens of aliens were charging and burning houses in one shot. It was sad seeing those people die. I charged up my shot and fired a laser blast that made an explosion with spray damage, killing most of the alien force.but one. "You killed my mother." I said. "You killed my brother." I glared at him. "Now you must pay!!"  
  
I jumped at him with my blade in the air above my head. I came down hard and as I came down..  
PSSSSSEWWWW!!!!!!! He had a beam sword ready, too.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Antihthron." The alien said, "general of the Gnoisis armies. We have come for this planet for it's valuable resources."  
"Well, you won't be able to get through my force." I said, "We're the Mechs!!"  
"YOU FOOLISH GENERAL!!! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY ARMY OF MECHS!!!! WE WILL CRUSH YOUR FORCE!!" he yelled.  
"Well come on then." I said. I jumped and attacked him again. He evaded and evaded and evaded every time I attacked him. It's like I wasn't even a challenge to him. But all of a sudden, a small ship, ellipsoidal shaped ship that was a silverish blue. A woman came out of it, wearing smooth latex armor. She approached me as me and the general paused.  
"Greetings," she said in a very polite voice, "I am the commander in chief of all the Mechoids. We are here to help."  
She looked and sounded so familiar at the time, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The battle was to intense.wait, she's-  
"Lynsey?" I asked her. "Is that you?" She nodded her head and came closer. I thought she had died from an accident with a drunk driver.  
"I was transported from the accident into the world of Mechas. I am one of you, but I understand more than you do." She said. "Well do you still love me?" I asked her. "Yes," she said with joy, "as you do to me." I held both of her hands as we looked into each others eyes. We hugged and kissed as we did a long time ago. But wait, I sensed something.I quickly turned so my back was facing Antihthron instead of Lynsey's.and  
PSSSSSSEW!! The laser shot he shot blasted right in to my back and I fell into a deep sleep.. 


End file.
